Alex Jay
Alex Jay also known as "Major"Alex in the United Galaxy Force is the Red "Star" Ranger of the Power Rangers Special Forces or S.F. Rangers for short. Alex is a natural born leader when it comes to the military as he is strong when leading an attack against the enemy, kind when it comes to meeting people, caring when he protects Earth and other worlds a like and protective when he teammates are down and standing up for someone in their defense. He knows the meaning of teamwork and pulling through for his team in the Marines. He also well respected from the Marines and S.F. Rangers. He is straight and has a love interest with Officer Kufah "Kitty" the White "Tiger Star" Ranger and has a best friend named Lieutenant Jason "Sky" Tate the Blue "Star" Ranger. Biography Backstory Alex Jay was born on May 14, 2023 from Queens, New York City. Alex later grew up in a pretty normal life and later on became 27 and went to college in 2050. Alex lived with his brother Frank Jay during his college days until he graduated and became a car technician. He became a car technician from his own car shop business with his brother "Jay's Shop." He is owner of the shop with his brother as the co-owner and worked together in a fair business. Until one day he was offered by a Marine from the United Galaxy Government to become a sponsor for them and accepts them. He then later finds out why he was supporting them because they were in the middle of the war between the galaxy and Queen Melladonna only to be defeated by a new team of Power Rangers called the "Special Force Rangers". U.G.A. Military Two years later in 2053 after the war was won and brought peace to the galaxy and beyond it. The Melladonna queen was defeated and was never seen again. The S.F. Rangers were disbanded afterwards. Alex thought about over the two years of the war and wanted do something more with his life. So he decides to pass down the shop to his brother and join the U.G.A. Military to become part of something. He joined the U.G.A Marine Boot Camp and trained very well during his time in the camp. Along the way he met two marines in his platoon Kufah Kitty and Jason "Sky" Tate. He became the very best friends with those two throughout the training in Boot Camp. After two years of training in boot camp in 2056 they all passed their training and became part of the U.G.A. Marines and they have worked together since then and later on became a Major with his team. Power Ranger Special Forces While they were doing their service months in the U.G.A. Marine he was called in with his two friends to full red alert. They were called to Mars for backup about a base invasion. Alex led the team with Kufah and Jason as they began fighting insect creatures until he found another squad Nancy Drew, Kim Xiang and Nelson Lance and helped them out. They soon later find Melladonna was here looking for the morpher devices from the former S.F. Rangers. A special message was given to them telling them that Melladonna would return to destroy the morphers so they take the morphers and used them against her. They now became the new Special Force Power Rangers and he became the Red "Star" Ranger from that day forward. Arsenal * Special Force Morpher * Super Nova Rifle * S.F. Sword Megazord * Jet Wing Zord Trivia * The birth date shares with the author of Power Rangers Special Forces Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Special Forces Category:Master DA